


Bad Pasts, Creative Futures

by ArwenKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Falling In Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Harry had scars from his childhood, and he has no one to talk to. Severus does to, and Dumbledore sees this and has the two meet. They become fast friends and they take comfort in one another. Soon, Harry falls for the older man.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 72





	1. The Beginning

It started when Harry met Dumbledore. He had read over his Hogwarts letter hundreds of times, but was intimidated by the man. When he stood at the front of the great hall, and gave inspiring speeches or lectures, Harry already learned to respect the man. But he wasn’t like his Uncle, he respected his Uncle because he had to, but with Dumbledore he saw the man as a hero. 

It was during sometime in October that Harry got the second letter he would ever receive from the Headmaster. Harry was worried he had gotten in trouble somehow, and that he may have broken a rule he didn’t know about, or worse he was going to be expelled! But his lunch with Dumbledore went in no way like that.

“Harry!” He had treated him bubbly while Harry was almost in tears. When the headmaster asked of Harry’s distress, the boy confided in him about his fears and Dumbledore made sure to comfort the boy and reassure him that their meeting had nothing to do with Harry’s expulsion. 

“So then, if it’s alright for me to ask Sir, why have you called me here?” Harry asked, without tears but not without uncertainty. 

“Well I have noticed that you’re not particularly close with Professor Snape. Hmm?” Dumbledore spoke softly, slightly tilting his head at the boy. 

“Oh, well. Um . . .” Harry began. Of course he respected Snape, but to fit in with the other Gryffindors he had often pretended that he didn’t like him. And while the man scared him, he also intrigued him. It was like Harry could see something just behind his eyes.

“Harry, I know he isn’t your favorite teacher but . . . I think it would be beneficial for both of you to get to know one another.” Dumbledore smiled. He knew Severus as a boy, and he say his younger self once more in Harry. Alone, quiet, and hurt. 

Dumbledore inwardly scoulded at himself, again, over the home life of poor Harry. If he had known, just how terrible those muggles were, he would have never- 

“Actually, Sir, Professor Snape is my favorite teacher. But he also scares me. And I don’t think he would like spending time with me, ya know - alone.” Harry spoke, while staring at the floor.

‘Interesting,’ Albus thought to himself. The boy was already taking a liking to the other, and was more open to admitting it. Severus would not be so easily persuaded, but only time could tell.

The first meeting/actual conversation between Severus Snape and Harry did not go in an expected way for either party. First off, Harry came dressed in his nicest clothes. By nicest, it was the outfit that fit him the best, as he still had no first hand cloths of his own. It was a (still too big) brown sweater and blue jeans, with a belt that had too many holes cut into it for the buckle. 

Severus waited, impatiently and dreadful, for the boy to show up. He hadn’t really agreed to this, and was more curious than anything as to why Dumbledore wanted them to talk so badly.

As Harry reached his professor's door, he stopped right before it. He took several deep breaths, and he shook his hands. He was nervous, and didn’t want the man to see it for he wasn’t sure how he would react.

With a rehearsed, very polite, knock to the door to the private quarters of Harry’s favorite professor Harry met the other man in a cold hallway met by warm light spilling from Snapes room. Both of them just stood there, looking at one another for a long second, unsure of how to move forwards comfortably.

Snape eventually stood to the side, allowing the boy to enter his quarters. Snape had been wearing black, as usual, but instead of robes he wore a dress shirt and nice pants. Harry thought he looked magnificent, and soon felt embarrassed on his own attire. 

“Oh, sorry sir.” Harry started the night’s conversation with, “these are the nicest clothes I own. I apologize for my appearance.” He ended with a bow pointed at Snape. 

Severus could only stare in shock. Already, this boy was nothing like James. He was polite, small, and . . . trained almost. Recognition soon hit him: ‘Those Muggles! What have they done to the poor boy?’

“Hey. Uh, hey come here.” Serverus started, sitting on the couch, leaving a space for the boy. Harry sat down on the edge, back straight and he looked with all his might to seem stoic, but his cheeks stained bright red.

“Never apologize for you appearance. You don’t have to.” Snape said, leaning back against the couch to show himself in a more relaxed image.

“Sir?” Harry asked. He looked down at himself, unsure of Snape’s words. 

“Are those even your own clothes?” Snape asked, sitting up to examine the dirty old clothes the boy worse. And as he sat up, Harry practically shrunk in his spot. 

“Uh, well. Not exactly. They were given to me after my cousin outgrew them.” Harry added, still not meeting the other mans eyes. 

“I see.” Severus said. He was quickly putting it together, why Dumbledore wanted them to meet.

“Harry,” he said softly, and he even looked up at him then, “I didn’t have an easy childhood either.” 

Harry sat there, staring into the eyes of the older man. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He had never expected his professor to be so - so soft. 

“How did . . .” Harry trailed off, averting his gaze to the side rather than down.

“We both have suffered, Harry. And I think that’s why Dumbledore wanted us to speak.” He spoke honestly to the other. 

“Sir,” Harry said quietly, “I’ve never told anyone about my childhood.” Harry said grimly yet hopefully.

“Harry,” Snape said with a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, “I hope that in time you can learn to trust me. You can tell me anything.” 

And from there a strong relationship grew. They met two days a week, then three, then four, then practically every night. Harry told him about his time with the Dursleys, and he told Snape about his nightmares. Over the years Snape began to grow protective over the boy, and almost lost it each summer when he would be forced to return to that house. 

After Harry’s third year, Snape made arrangements so that he could have Harry from Friday to Monday morning, as to give him a break from the terrible servent hood he would be forced into during the rest of the week. 

It was two and a half weeks before the start of Harry’s fourth year that it happened.

Harry had been kept up the night before with dark dreams, and took Friday morning to sleep in. So when Severus showed up the to Dursleys, he took it upon himself to break and enter. 

He had never entered the Dursley house before, on the wish of Harry, but he was still sad to see Harry’s living conditions.

“Blimey!” Vernon yelled, on the middle of the stairs when he saw Severus inside the house.

“Who told you that you could enter!” the bulbous man added sharply, trying to act touch while wearing blue and yellow pajamas with sweat stains on them. 

Severus made no mind to the man and swiftly walked to the cupboard under the stairs. He had been told about Harry’s sleeping quarters years ago, and Harry assumed he forgot. But Severus never stopped thinking about it. 

He sat onto his knees fluidly, and unlatched the door to reveal a sleeping Harry. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing the same clothes he had on the last time Severus saw him.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes, and slowly cupped his face. 

“Good Morning, Harry.” He cooed softly.

Harry opened his eyes to see the man he had fallen in love with years ago sitting right above his face. In this sweet chance of a happy dream instead of a nightmare, Harry figured he would take advantage of it. 

Softly, and with his eyes half lidded and his head still fuzzy, Harry whispered to the dream like version of the man in front of him, “I love you.” 

Harry smiled, and could feel himself begin to fall back asleep until he felt something. His dream version of Snapes hand on his face moved, his thumb coming to rest on his lips. He softly swiped at them.

Harry opened his eyes fully, and stared up at the very real Severus Snape above him. He couldn’t talk, he was so embarrassed. While Snape only smiled down at him. 

“Come on, its time to leave this wretched place.” Severus said, shifting his wait backwards so he could stand. Harry was still speechless, and barley reacted to Snape grabbing his Hogwarts trunk and Hedwig from the closet. And he finally followed him out of the house. 

Like normal, Snape held onto Harry and aperated them away from that stupid house. Only this time, they didn’t go to Severus’s home. Instead, they were at an old beach house.  
Harry tried to speak, but the words just wouldn’t come. ‘Had he really said that? Did Snape hear?’ His mind raced.

Snape put his things to the side, and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry, I’ve known you for three years now. Don’t you think I already know?” Harry's eyes widen in shock. If he knew already, why did he keep talking to him? 

“Wha- why? Why then am I still here with you?” Harry pleaded, stepping closer to the man who did not back away.

“Harry,” Severus said softly, stepping up to the other and placing a hand on his cheek again, “I feel the same.”

It was like the fireworks Harry had only ever seen on the telly, before then. His body was warm, and he felt tingles on his body. Snape liked him? Loved him?

“I- I” Harry tried to say anything, but nothing but small gasps came out as he began to cry.

“Hey, hey. Its ok.” Severus said softly, bringing Harry into his arms to hold him, and Harry melted into his body. He shuddered at the connection of body heat, and he soon realized that he never wanted to stop touching the older man.

“What- what is this?” Harry gasped, he was hot all over but he couldn’t get enough of the heat.

Severus smiled and chuckled to himself. Harry was so gorgeous, standing there, quivering and shaking from just a hug. 

“Would you like more?” Severus said, with something new in his voice - something Harry had never heard before. But also with something he wanted to hear again already.

“Oh, god yes, please!” Harry whined, begging for something he didn’t quite know. 

Severus smiled once more, taking Harry into his arms and carrying him into the bed room. Harry only seemed to grow redder, realizing where they were headed.

Gently, Severus laided Harry down onto the bed, laying down next to him but propping himself up on his arms to look down at him. 

For a minute they just looked into eachothers eyes. Harry was breathing hard, more turned on than he had ever been in his life, and just staring into the eyes of the man he loved. Severus licked his lips.

“Can I-” Harry tried, gasping for air as he lightly spasmed, “Can I kiss you?” He asked smally. Severus smiled down at his lover, enjoying his shyness.

Though Harry asked if he could kiss the other, Snape was the one to lean down and press their lips together. Once more, Harry felt like the very light in the sky, dancing and playing among the stars. 

Severus pulled away after a minute, letting Harry catch his breath. It was like there was stars in his eyes as he was so mesmerized at the other man. 

“It hurts,” Harry whined after a minute. His erection was pressed painfully against his jeans, which were held tight against his crotch with the tight belt. Severus was worried for a second, but quickly caught on to what Harry was on about.

“Harry, I will continue if you want me to. But stop me as soon as you change your mind. Ok?” Severus asked with such comfort Harry could taste it, and he nodded.

With shakily excited hands, Severus moved to the bottom of Harry’s shirt. With no word from Harry to stop, Severus pulled off his shirt. 

The bare skin below him was like a feast. The chest rose and fell with quick breaths of excitement as Severus’s mouth was soon on him. He licked, kissed and sucked at every available inch of skin he could get to. He soon came to the nipples, and licked and lightly bit at them, sending Harry into a frenzy of moans and shakes. Severus had all the time in the world to tease the boy, now knowing that he had feelings for him, and decided to not tease him too much for his first experience with another.

With another look to the other for conformation, followed with an impatient nod, Severus moved to the lower half of Harry’s body. 

He made quick work of taking off the overly loose pants, and stopped before reaching for Harry’s underwear to take in the sight before him.

Harry, almost naked, was red and squirming beneath him. He was practically rutting up onto the other man, desperate for attention to his groin, and Severus finally moved onto the part that Harry had been wanting since forever.

He pulled the underwear down, the only thing that seamed to fit his body, and watched his small erection spring from the band as it was finally freed. Harry whimpered in embarrassment, but was to overcome with lust to dare ask the man to stop. 

Severus brushed the back of his fingers against the small length and Harry shook. One had was placed on his hip, to keep the squirming boy still, while the other touched down lightly to the small, leaking tip.

Harry gasped at the soft touch. Though he had touched himself many times before, but having Snapes hands one him was like it was the first time all over again. He was sensitive, and needy. 

Severus took him into his hand, easily covering it. With just small movements Harry was loosing it, but Severus wasn’t done yet.

He moved off the bed, until his face was right up next the boys leaking cock, and Harry grew impossibly redder at the sight of his Professor taking him into his mouth. 

Harry arched his back as Severus took him to the hilt, moaning as he came with a hard drop and spilt himself into the mans mouth. Severus sucked on him until he was deflated, and shaking from the over sensitive touches. 

Severus moved to lay next to the heavy breathing body, and turned to watch his cheeks slowly loose the red of embarrassment.

“That was . . . amazing!” Harry laughed out after a minute, chuckling with the other man. 

“Glad you think so,” Severus smoothly spoke, as he leaned over to kiss Harry again. 

“Can I, uh . . .” Harry gestured to the other.

“Oh, no. No don’t worry. You don’t have to.” Severus quickly replied. He was very hard himself, but he didn’t want to do anything the boy wasn’t ready for.

“No. Wait,” Harry stopped the other from getting up, and crawled onto his chest. 

“I want to.” Came out with the red cheeks once more, and Harry could already feel himself harden once more in his pants. Severus nodded at him, and pulled him in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just straight up porn, my guys.

By the time night had come, Harry had came six more times to Severus hands or mouth on him. He was in pure bliss, when he once more got hard.

“Again?” Snape laughed at the boy’s pubescence. Harry could only blush hard again, and moved his body around for the other to have access.

“Are you sure?” Severus asked, touching the boy who so openly stuck his butt up into the air for the other as he laid his face into the bed.

“Please,” Harry whined.

“Have you done it before?” Severus asked, not wanting to do anything to fast. He stood up and grabbed lube from a drawer before returning to kneel behind the exposed asshole that sat waiting just for him. 

“Ho do you think I’ve been able to keep myself occupied without you for these past three years?” Harry replied cheekily, making Severus blush at the thought of Harry masterbaiting to him.

“Well one day you will surely have to show me, Mr. Potter.” Severus continued, grabbing Harry’s cheeks and massaging them.

With one well lubed finger, Severus began tracing Harry’s pucker, enjoying the sweet sounds the boy made from that alone. 

“What do you want?” Snape whispered in his ear as he stopped rubbing at just sat his finger at the other’s entrance. Harry whimpered, too embarrassed to speak he pushed himself back onto the finger at his hole.

Severus smiled at his lover and pushed his finger the rest of the way in. Harry was caught off guard at the length of the finger, which was far longer than his own, but did not wish for any of it to stop. 

Harry hummed in content as Severus slowly pumped his finger into him. With a unforseen fast thrust, to counter the gentleness before, Severus nailed his finger into Harry’s sweet spot.

“Ah!” Harry groaned as electricity spurred through his back, and he looked back at Severus with surprise and want.

“Like that, did you?” Severus cooed, returning to his gentle thrusting again to tease the boy.

Soon, Harry was ready for two fingers and Snape wasted no time waiting. He was gentler than before, and Harry was beginning to grow impatient. He tried thrusting his hips back against the fingers in him, and Severus stopped thrusting. Harry whined.

“If you want to do that part, go ahead.” Severus teased. Harry huffed and stopped his hips, he would let the other man have his way. 

“Good boy,” Severus whispered sulkily, making the body under him shiver. 

Soon enough Severus was thrusting two fingers in easy, making the boy squirm as he just barley graced his sweet spot with each slow thrust. 

“Please!” Harry whined out for the other. He was ready for more, and he definitely wanted it.

“Please what?” Severus spoke lustfully, he wasn’t going to just give the boy what he wanted without asking properly. Harry groaned at the realization, and grew redder from embarrassment.

“Please, please give me more Severus!” Harry whined out, stuffing his face into the bed afterwards, as if to hide himself from the man. 

Severus smiled at Harry’s compliance, and pulled his fingers out of him. Harry whined once more as he was emptied. He heard Severus walk across the room and rustle through a cabinet for something and quickly the weight was back on the bed behind him. 

Harry felt his body being turned over, and he quickly covered his face.

“Let me see those eyes, sweet thing.” Severus cooed. Harry removed his arms slowly and saw that Snape held a dildo out by his thighs, and Harry moved to cover his face once more.

“Oh, no no.” Severus chuckled as he took Harry's arms into his hands and moved them firmly but softly above his head. Harry felt something being wrapped around them, and his arms were stuck.

“Sev-” he started, but was cut off as he felt the dildo being placed at his entrance.

“Tell me the word, and we stop immediately.” Severus said, loosing his own patience as well as Harry. For a moment their eyes connected, and Severus only broke the contact when Harry shook his head ‘no.’

“Thats good. My good boy,” he growled, pushing the rest of the length inside. 

The toy was just thicker than Severus fingers, but with the amount of experiments Harry had done it barely burned.

After a few minutes of his slow torment Severus spelled the toy to continue thrusting dully into Harry, as he moved. Harry’s eyes had been closed for a while, too overcome with sensation, but he soon felt Severus body against his own. He opened his eyes lazily to meet his lovers.

“Mmm. My pet, you look simply delicious like this. Do you know that?” Severus teased, holding the boys face in his hand and then taking him in for a soft kiss.

“Sev- Sev, please! I need you!” Harry whined. He wanted to be connected to the other man, but Severus hesitated. 

“Harry. Are you sure?” He asked, with no amount of trickery, only compassion and concern.

“God! Please!” Harry begged. That convinced Severus and he was quick to move. He left the toy inside of his partner as he began to strip his own clothes. 

He was much bigger than the dildo currently inside of Harry, but the boy looked past the size as his body throbbed for the other to just take him already. 

Severus kneeled onto the bed, looking into the eyes of the boy who still had a dildo thrusting into him, and kissed him passionately. 

“Please! I Can’t take it any longer!” Harry begged, going crazy from Severus kisses and small touches. He needed him to enter him that very moment.

Severus, with what little control he still had over himself, un-spelled the toy and lubed himself up generously. Once more he searched the others eyes for any sign of distress, but only found it in the fact that he wasn’t in him that very second.

Harry shook feverishly as he felt Severus place his tip at his entrance. Harry mouthed out a ‘please’ as he was then breathless, and Severus pushed into him.

The whole head slid into Harry and both groaned in unison. Harry was shaking from finally being spread apart, while Severus had to stop and control himself so he wouldn’t ram himself in in one go.

Very slowly, Severus began to push in more of his length and with each inch Harry was growing louder.

After two very long minutes of pushing, he bottomed out. Both of them sat there for a second, feeling each other in this position and relishing in it. 

They waited another few minutes until Harry nodded for the other to continue. Once more Severus set a brutally slow pace as he pulled out half way and softly pushed back in. Harry was practically yelling. 

“God! God, please! MOVE!” Harry whinned out, wanting Severus to just fuck him already. Severus smiled, teasingly.

“I am moving.” He replied cheekily. Wanting Harry to say something dirty and embarrassing in order to get what he wanted. And Harry didn’t take to long to crack. 

“Severus. Just fucking pound me already!” Harry spat out, louder than he intended and quickly thought of neighbors he wasn’t sure of existing or not.

“Anything, my pet.” Severus growled as he spread Harry’s legs more and leaned down to get a deeper angle.

Severus stopped completely, unti Harry snapped open his eyes to say something. But Severus then began thrusting wildly into the other the moment their eyes met. Harry could only hold onto the sheets below him as his sweet spot was hit over and over again.

Harry’s head fell back, and he arched upwards. He was so caught up in Severus’s thrusts he couldn’t even reach down to relieve himself, not that he could’ve.

But Severus knew what he wanted, and snaked his fingers around Harry’s red, leaking erection. He thrusted his hand in time with his penetrations and soon Harry was coming over the edge in waves. 

But Severus wasn’t done yet. He stoped his hand, simply holding onto the other’s spent cock as he continued his brutal thrusts. Harry could only cry out in as his oversensative spot was rammed over and over again. 

Severus was almost to the point of climax when he felt Harry’s hole twitch around him, and the boy became hard once more. From already having came so many times, and the very sensitive spot in him still being torchered, Harry came immediately once more. 

Severus felt the tight hole he was in clench around him, and he was soon to follow Harry. He released himself deep within him, not bothering to pull himself out once finished.

“Ah- ah,” Harry panted out, “that was amazing!” He said, hugging the other close to him in their afterglow. 

“Good. I didn’t think this was how today was going to go, but I’m glad it did.” Severus smirked at the other, putting his hand into his hair.

“So, um. Does that mean we can do that again?” Harry asked, acting like he was innocent, although he still had Severus sheathed within him. 

“Harry,” Severus growled, turning the boy over and climbing over him to growl lowley in his ear, “tonight I have made you mine. We will undoubtedly do that again. And again. And again.” He whispered lowley, making Harry shiver in excitement. 

“Yes please.” Harry ghosted back, falling into the bliss of being chest to chest with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone who took the time to read this! I feel famous, haha. If you want another chapter, (or a whole new fic) feel free to leave a comment. (If you want a fic including any sort of obscenity, I will do it. Have a good day)!


End file.
